rencontre inespérée
by misao girl
Summary: Duo rencontre un beau jeune homme alors qu'il s'impatiente dans une salle d'attente du médecin 02&06, U.A chapitre 4 up
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer** : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent( malheureusement) pas.C'est pô juste.  
  
**genre** : yaoi, U.A  
  
**couple** : 02&06(couple prinicipal); 01&Réléna(et oui c'est un miracle je sais mais c'est pour faire plaisir à ma soeur vivi-chan winner et à Shadow dark pour leur montrer que les miracles existent.); Treize&Lady une.  
  
**note** : paroles du narrateur personnage en italique, entre [...] mes délires 

**RENCONTRE INESPÉRÉE**

  
  
**POV de Duo **  
  
Ah j'en ai marre ! Non seulement je suis malade à crever mais en plus j'attend mon tour dans ce fichu cabinet bondé depuis plus de deux heures. Merde je sais que ce médecin est prisé parce qu'il prend sans rendez-vous mais quand même...   
  
_Une heure plus tard..._  
  
J'en ai marre ! MARRE ! J'ai perdu toute mon aprèm heureusement je suis le prochain, il ne reste que moi et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années enfin je pense. D'ailleurs il arrête pas de me regarder... Il est plutôt pas mal : corps musclé, yeux bleus clairs, de longs cheveux blonds... un vrai visage d'ange... Mais bon j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me mater parce que ça devient lourd. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui lance un regard noir et lui il reste impassible enfin pas vraiment il me regarde avec un petit sourire... non mais il ose se foutre de ma gueule !!   
  
-Excusez moi mais je pense que vous vous trompez sur mon compte.  
  
-Ah oui ? _je lui demande pas trop convaincu par ses belles paroles._  
  
-Vous avez déjà pensé être modèle ?  
  
-Pourquoi ? Vous travaillez pour une agence de mannequin ? On me l'a fait pas à moi.  
  
_Il sourit davantage... arg il m'énerve._  
  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça._ Il prend son bloc note et le tourne vers moi. Je le regarde surpris... il m'a dessiné c'est pour ça qu'il me regardait avec insistance._  
  
-Euh... vous êtes très doué. _Je lui dis en rougissant, confus de ce malentendu.  
-Ne soyez pas gêné, j'aurais du demander votre permission.  
  
-Non mais c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, je vous ai prit pour un...  
  
-Pervers ? Psychopathe ?  
  
-Euh... les deux.  
  
__Il éclate de rire... il est vraiment très beau._  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave mais j'aimerais vous faire une offre.  
  
-Je vous écoute. _Décidément je suis trop curieux._  
  
-Je cherche un modèle pour pouvoir dessiner à ma guise et je pense que vous seriez parfait pour le rôle.  
  
_Il me fait un beau sourire... ouh là je dois être tout rouge._  
  
-Je... euh ... je...  
  
-Bien sûr nous nous arrangerons selon votre disponibilité.  
  
-Euh... pourquoi pas. _Je lui dit en souriant._  
  
_Le médecin vient d'ouvrir la porte, c'est mon tour. Avant de rentrer je file mon numéro au beau blond, tiens faudrait que je lui demande son nom... J'espère qu'il m'appellera... Je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer une telle chance... il me plaît vraiment et à l'air de quelqu'un de bien. _  
  
******  
  
_Je viens de sortir du cabinet et il me fait un sourire avant d'entrer... ça me réconforte mais... je veux être sur de le revoir. Bon c'est décidé, je pose mon derrière sur une chaise et j'attend, pas grave si je crève la dalle._ [vi Duo est OOC alors c'est possible]  
  
*********  
  
_45 minutes après _  
  
Je vais mourir de faim ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un beau-gosse !  
  
*********  
  
_Une heure après_  
  
Zen restons zen...  
  
**********  
  
_Une heure et demie après.  
Pam pan pam la la la na na na na na na na na na!! Pam pam... Ah ça y est il sort ! Il a l'air surpris de me voir mais se reprend très vite et me sourit... j'adore ce sourire...  
  
On sort dehors et marchent côte à côte... je me sens bête, j'ai envie d'entamer la conversation mais je sais pas comment...  
  
-Merci de m'avoir attendu...  
  
-Ah euh de rien. Moi c'est Duo.  
  
-Et moi Zechs__ me dit-il en me passant son carnet. _Feuillette-le pour avoir un aperçu de ce que je fais.  
  
_Je me fais pas prier, je suis très curieux. Il dessine de tout, à la fois paysages et être-humains. Il y a le portrait d'une femme vraiment splendide, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle est vraiment devant moi et me sourit. Est-ce que se serait sa petite amie ?_  
  
-C'est Noin, une amie d'enfance.  
  
_Ouf je pousse un soupir de soulagement et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand je croise son regard amusé. Je passe au dessin suivant, une jeune fille blonde toute souriante avec un nounours dans ses bras tandis qu'un jeune homme, japonais visiblement, avec des yeux cobalt la tient par la taille et la regarde avec tendresse. Ils forment un beau couple.  
Je tourne la page et tombe sur une sirène... elle est vraiment très belle, de longs cheveux blonds dorés, des yeux bleus... _  
  
-C'est Lady une, la femme d'un de mes amis : Treize Krushrénada.  
  
-Treize Krushrénada ? LE TREIZE KRUSHRENADA ?!! Celui qui règne sur l'empire audiovisuel ?! Celui qui possède 15 chaînes de télé, 10 chaînes de radio et autant de journaux ?!  
  
-Oui lui-même.  
  
-Whaouh t'en connaît du monde !  
_  
Il se met à rire... comme il est beau... En tout cas il doit me trouver puéril... non seulement il est plus vieux que moi mais en plus je me comporte comme un gamin... Ah bah tiens en parlant de Treize, il est dessiné lui aussi, avec une tenue aristocratique, un uniforme très élégant avec le blason de sa famille et une épée à la main. Je tourne une autre page et là je vois un chinois dans une pose très subjective en tenue d'Adam... là c'est limite si je m'évanouis, je m'attendais pas à ça... j'espère que ce n'est pas pour ce genre de dessin que je vais être son modèle._  
  
-C'est mon meilleur ami et mon ex : Wufei.  
_  
Alors il aime les hommes lui aussi... c'est bon à savoir... même si je dois pas être son type d'homme. Ce chinois est vraiment splendide, un corps bien musclé, des yeux envoûtants par leur noirceur... je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux, on dirait qu'un feu crépite à l'intérieur.  
Je tourne encore la page et vois un jeune homme blond avec de magnifiques yeux turquoises._  
  
-C'est mon demi-frère, Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
_Bah tiens je me disais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose, Quatre Raberba Winner, futur patron de l'entreprise familiale du même nom, la winner corp, plus grande agence de voyage du monde entier. Zechs connaît vraiment du beau monde.  
-Tu dessines depuis quand ?  
  
-Depuis que j'ai 10 ans, dessiner est une véritable passion pour moi.  
  
-Quel a été ton premier dessin ?  
  
-Ma mère, je l'ai perdu quand j'avais 5 ans et j'ai voulu l'immortaliser dans mon esprit et mon coeur en la dessinant.  
  
-... __Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
_


	2. rencontre inespérée 2

**Auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer** : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent( malheureusement) pas.C'est pô juste.  
  
**genre** : yaoi, U.A  
  
**couple** : 02&06  
  
**note** : paroles du narrateur personnage en italique, *...* pour les pensées des persos et entre [...] mes délires   
**  
Réponse aux reviews** :   
  
**Moon cat 22 **: kikou^^vi moi aussi j'aime ce couple^^J'aime faire des couples originales même si je suis une fervente adepte du 01&02^^Merci pour ta review^^  
  
**ChtiteElfie** : vi 06&02 power^^merci pour tes compliments^^j'espère que le 2ème chapitre te plaira aussi^^  
  
**Kowai :** Voilà la suite^^Je t'ai pas fait trop attendre^^gros bisous^^  
  


**RENCONTRE INESPÉRÉE 2**

  
  
J'aimerais que nous parlions des dispositions nécessaires pour le dessin... peut-être autour d'un dîner.  
  
-Vi super idée je crève la dalle !   
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
Il se met à rire doucement décidément je me ridiculise devant lui... va falloir que j'apprenne à mesurer mon enthousiasme et paraître un peu plus mature si je veux avoir une chance avec lui... Il est si calme, si posé... et il connaît du beau monde, il doit fréquenter les milieux aristocratiques... Je suis vraiment pas à la hauteur... je pourrais le jalouser mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je le désire plutôt, il est si beau... Mais je suis un gamin comparé à lui... Il ne va pas s'encombrer d'un ado incapable de se contrôler...   
  
**POV DE ZECHS**  
  
Pourquoi a t-il l'air si triste tout à coup ? Pourtant il a paru très animé quand je l'ai invité à dîner... Alors pourquoi cet air désanimé ?   
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ?  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Non tout va bien.  
  
Duo me fait un grand sourire pour me convaincre mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté... mais je décide de ne pas m'en formaliser. Je saurais tôt ou tard ce qui le dérange...   
  
-Une pizza ?  
  
-Vi !!!Enfin je veux dire avec plaisir.  
  
Je hausse un sourcil, pourquoi s'est-il repris ainsi ? Pourtant j'aime bien quand il agit de manière enthousiaste... C'est ça qui me plaît en lui... sa spontanéité... son sourire... son côté gamin... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pur... Il ressemble à un ange... un ange aux cheveux de miel et aux yeux améthystes... d'ailleurs ces yeux sont si beaux, si inhabituels... si envoûtants... dès que j'ai vu ces yeux... et ces cheveux si inhabituels pour un jeune homme... Dès que j'ai vu sa différence j'ai voulu le connaître et le dessiner... immortaliser cette beauté particulière, cet aspect androgyne, ce sourire éblouissant...   
  
**********   
  
Nous entrons dans une pizzeria assez sympathique où nous sommes servis rapidement, heureusement d'ailleurs car le ventre de Duo commençait à se plaindre et il ne savait plus où se mettre alors que je m'empêchais de rire pour ne pas le vexer. Il était mignon à rougir à chaque gargouillement... Et là il dévore littéralement la pizza, je m'efforce de ne pas rire mais devant cette vision... je peux pas résister et éclate de rire partant dans une crise monumentale... Duo me fixe éberlué puis il se met à rougir de gène... J'essaye de me reprendre je veux pas le blesser mais c'est plus fort que moi il à croquer surtout qu'il a de la sauce partout autour de la bouche... Il baisse la tête honteux et je me calme soudain devant cette vision si triste... Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi je veux voir l'adolescent pétillant de joie...  
  
-Duo je m'excus...  
  
Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et s'enfuit vers les toilettes... ah mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai vu ses yeux emplis de larmes... Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure... Je me suis vraiment mal comporter... Duo n'est qu'un adolescent...   
  
_Zechs se leva de table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entendit des sanglots provenant de derrière une porte, il prit appui sur la porte en laissant son dos reposer contre celle-ci, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Les pleurs de l'adolescent lui déchirait le coeur et il était perdu... Il ne savait pas comment réagir face au jeune homme si triste qui pleurait vexé... Il poussa un soupir monumental et se retourna pour se retrouver face à la porte obstinément fermée. Il commença hésitant :_  
  
-Duo... Duo répond moi.  
  
Aucune réponse...  
  
-Arrête de pleurer je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer... Je... j'ai été stupide... Mais je pense que tu te montes la tête...  
  
-Tu t'es moqué de moi pendant 5 bonnes minutes devant tout le monde ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas ta classe ! Si je suis un gamin !   
  
-Duo tu n'es pas un gamin... tu es un peu immature mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.  
  
*Charme ? Il a dit charme ?!!!Yattaaaaaa!!!*  
  
-J'aime quand tu fais des bêtises, quand tu rougis de gène... Tu es si innocent... Tu ne dois pas te sous-estimer... Dès que je t'ai vu je suis tombé sous ton charme, tu as une beauté si particulière... Et je souhaite plus que toi que tu acceptes d'être ma muse... Je veux immortaliser ton innocence, ta beauté androgyne...  
_  
Le jeune homme, troublé par les paroles du blond, commença à pleurer de bonheur mais aussi de peur, peur de ce qu'il allait arriver, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Boys dont cry se répéta t-il pour se convaincre lui-même._  
  
-Duo s'il-te-plait. _La voix de Zechs se fit suppliante, il ne savait plus quoi dire pour s'excuser auprès du jeune homme.  
_  
  
_Le natté prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur et pour faire partir les rougeurs de ses joues. Il se mordit les lèvres signe d'anxiété et après quelques encouragements mentaux se décida à ouvrir lentement la porte. Zechs se réjouit de voir la porte s'ouvrir lentement mais sûrement et remercia lentement tous les cieux pour ce miracle. Il se retrouva face à un adolescent les yeux rougis par les larmes et qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés alors que ses joues étaient en feu. Les mèches brunes tombaient sur le visage cachant les yeux à moitié empêchant le blond de voir l'expression du garçon.   
Zechs sourit soulagé de voir le natté face à lui, il le regarda avec des yeux extrêmement tendre et bienveillant, il se sentait fondre devant le visage gêné de l'américain. Il l'appela doucement mais le natté ne bougea pas à part le léger frémissement qui le parcourut en entendant la douceur de la voix du blond. Zechs sourit en voyant cela mais décida de ne pas brusquer le garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer, visiblement Duo était assez timide malgré son tempérament explosif et il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des compliments... De plus ils faisaient partis d'un monde différent, il suffisait de se remémorer la réaction du natté devant les personnalités dessinées dans son carnet pour s'en rendre compte... Duo devait se sentir inférieure... mais le blond comptait lui montrer le contraire mais sans l'effrayer. Il saisit le menton de l'adolescent avec sa main, le soulevant avec une infinie tendresse et plongea son regard azur dans le regard améthyste de son vis-à-vis. Duo ne put se détacher de ce magnifique regard qui semblait scanner son âme... Il se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois et s'émerveilla du sourire rassurant du blond. Il se perdit dans ces yeux si beaux se détachant du reste du monde. Zechs le fit doucement revenir à la réalité en caressant sa joue, le jeune homme devint écarlate quand il se rendit compte de la caresse sur sa joue et il s'éloigna de son aîné. Zechs se remis de sa surprise et regarda l'adolescent lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Duo lui fit un timide sourire et ils retournèrent à table après que le blond ait essuyé quelques gouttes qui perlaient des yeux améthystes._  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	3. rencontre inespérée 3

**BakaSama Maxwell **: Vi un Duo modèle^^Mais je me suis aperçue qu'il était un peu simple comme perso alors je vais changer ça. J'espère que néanmoins tu l'aimeras toujours autant.  
  
**Onna Heera **: Vi ils sont kawai^^j'adore ce couple^^bisous et merci^^  
  
**Yami-rose** : Merci pour ta review^^Vi ce couple est trop craquant et offre plein de possibilités^^  
  
**ChtiteElfie **: Merci pour ta review^^Et je préfère te prévenir que ce chap est court également.  
  
**Poufette :** Kikou^^merci pour ta review^^Bonnes révisions^^courage^^  
  


**RENCONTRE INESPÉRÉE 3**

  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi ! Je suis super content!!J'ai eu une super journée hier et j'ai pensé à Zechs toute la nuit... Il a été si adorable hier soir... Quand il a essuyé mes larmes, qu'il m'a souri et caressé la joue, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine... J'étais si heureux^^ Je sens que je vais passer une super journée.^^  
  
  
**POV DE ZECHS**  
  
Je me lève avec un sentiment de plénitude que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Je repense à la soirée d'hier... Nous avons fini tranquillement la soirée, savourant la pizza et discutant avec entrain. Duo avait retrouvé sou sourire et j'en étais heureux, je ne supportais pas de le voir les larmes aux yeux. J'ai eu vraiment peur d'avoir commis une faute irréparable quand il s'est enfuit pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes mais j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner en étant sincère avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que la sincérité pouvait produire de bonnes choses, moi qui vit dans un monde où les apparences sont le plus important, c'est bien la première fois que dire la vérité m'apporte quelque chose de bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé... Mais peut-on changer en seulement un jour ? Tout s'est passé tellement vite... Je l'ai rencontré dans ce cabinet, je suis tombé sous son charme faisant de lui ma nouvelle muse, puis nous avons dîner... J'ai l'habitude de jouer le séducteur mais là ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, ce que j'ai ressenti durant cette soirée, c'était authentique... Je ne faisais pas semblant, je ne l'ai pas invité pour obtenir un service de lui, je l'ai invité car j'avais envie d'être près de lui... Pour une fois je n'ai pas agi par intérêt ou par convenances. J'ai écouté mon coeur, mes envies et non ma raison... Et j'en suis vraiment heureux... Je suis d'autant plus content que je vais pouvoir le dessiner aujourd'hui. Il a accepté de me donner un peu de son temps durant les vacances pour que je me serve de lui en tant que modèle. Je vais pouvoir dessiner ses beaux cheveux, capturer chaque reflet de ses mèches de miel, dessiner ses yeux si envoûtants... Je me demande si je vais réussir à retranscrire la couleur de ces yeux ? Les yeux améthystes sont si exceptionnels et aucune couleur ne correspond à ses yeux... Il va falloir que j'utilise des mélanges de ma composition... Je suis très excité de pouvoir le dessiner, retranscrire sa beauté est un véritable défi... J'arriverais à dompter le magnifique améthyste de ses yeux... J'arriverais à rendre compte de ce corps si parfait, si sensuel malgré le fait qu'il soit encore en pleine croissance... Mais je doute de pouvoir capter l'étincelle de son regard, ce signe de sa joie de vivre, de sa spontanéité, de son enthousiasme... Ce qui fait de lui un être exceptionnel... Je n'ai pourtant jamais douter de mon talent, le dessin est un don chez moi , mais arriverais-je à dessiner une créature si sublime, si parfaite ? Les humains ne devraient même pas avoir le privilège de contempler une telle beauté, ce sourire si lumineux, ses yeux rieurs respirant la joie de vivre, ses courbes élancées... Une telle beauté et une telle innocence ne peut s'offrir à n'importe quel regard... Et cet après-midi j'aurais l'honneur de pouvoir dessiner à ma guise cet être éblouissant de pureté... Je me lève avec le sourire, aujourd'hui pas de visite de politesse ou quoique ce soit. Je ne suis pas l'héritier d'une grande famille mais un dessinateur en quête de son oeuvre. Je vais tout préparer pour sa venue, pour le mettre à l'aise... Il est jeune et dans cette grande maison, il va être intimidé... Je ne vais pas pouvoir le dessiner s'il n'est pas naturel... Bon déjà il faut que je vire tout ce monde... Je vais donner une journée de repos à tous mes employés comme ça il sera moins impressionné et donc moins gêné... Aller au boulot !   
  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
Je me sens pas très bien là, j'ai super mal au ventre... Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens mal... Ce rendez-vous chez zechs me stresse... C'est vrai après tout il m'a invité chez lui... On va être que tous les deux... En plus il va me dessiner alors il va me regarder très attentivement et moi je vais pas arrêter de rougir... Je sais toujours pas quoi me mettre ? J'ai changé quatre fois de tenue déjà ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi nerveux... J'ai une de ces trouilles... Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer si jamais il se rend compte de ce que je ressens... J'ai tellement peur, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, que mon coeur va lâcher... Je sens que je vais m'enfuir à toutes jambes... J'ai tellement peur... Je sais je me répètes mais c'est vrai ! J'ai l'impression que mon coeur danse la samba ! Bon je peux toujours me dégonfler et pas y aller... Non je vais le regretter toute ma vie si je fais ça... C'est une occasion en or, je vais être seul avec lui et il va être à ma disposition car il doit me mettre à l'aise pour le dessin. On va être seul dans une bonne ambiance et pendant un long moment... Je vais pas rater une telle occasion ! On alors je vais me laisser dominer par la peur et rester chez moi... Je déteste mon côté indécis, ma mère me dit toujours que je ne sais jamais ce que je veux et c'est vrai... Je dois toujours réfléchir pendant des semaines pour prendre une décision, que ce soit quand je suis invité à un anniversaire ou quand je dois faire un choix d'orientation pour les cours... On me prend pour quelqu'un de très dynamique et spontané mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, quand je peux avoir une période de réflexion pour me décider, je tergiverse pendant des heures sur des choses insignifiantes... Je ne me comporte pas toujours comme un gamin sauf quand je dois prendre une décision immédiate ou quand j'ai affaire à quelque chose d'imprévu, là mes sentiments et mes peurs prennent le dessus et j'agis au feeling, à l'instinct... Et malheureusement quand je suis avec Zechs, je dois agir sur le moment, j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir... Mais d'un autre côté il m'a dit que c'est ce qu'il aimait chez moi, cette joie, cet enthousiasme débordant... Mais je me sens si stupide quand j'agis comme ça, j'aimerais avoir plus de maîtrise sur mes sentiments, sur mon comportement parfois très impulsif. Mais tout le monde dit que c'est ce qui fait mon charme, mon particularisme... En clair on en revient toujours au même problème, au même paradoxe, à la même contradiction...   
  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. rencontre inespérée

**Auteur** : misao girl**  
  
E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com**  
  
disclaimer** : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent( malheureusement) pas.C'est pô juste.**  
  
genre** : yaoi, U.A**  
  
couple** : 02&06**  
  
note** : paroles du narrateur personnage en italique, ... pour les pensées des persos et entre [...] mes délires **  
  
RENCONTRE INESPÉRÉE 4**  
  
_Le jeune homme regarda, ébloui, l'énorme villa, elle semblait briller de milles feux. Un domestique prit son blouson et l'amena vers son maître. Le blond accueillit le natté intimidé avec un grand sourire pour l'aider à se détendre. Ils prirent tous deux un thé, Duo regardait obstinément ses pieds ne pouvant regarder les yeux turquoise sans rougir. Zechs était totalement attendri, il remit tendrement une mèche rebelle du natté en place alors que Duo passait en mode écrevisse. Pourtant le blond avait tout fait pour instaurer une atmosphère qui mettrait l'adolescent à l'aise, l'ambiance était tamisée, quelques bâtons d'encens étaient allumés et le soleil traversait les doubles vitres sans pour autant être trop fort, ses rayons éblouissaient légèrement la pièce complétant ce paysage enchanteur. Mais visiblement Zechs s'était trompé car Duo paraissait vraiment très nerveux et même si le blond ne pouvait voir les mains de l'adolescent cachées sous la table, il était quasiment sûr que le brun triturait ses doigts.  
_  
-Et si nous commencions ?  
  
_Zechs remarqua le frisson qui parcourut le corps de l'adolescent_.  
  
-Duo, ne sois pas si tendu... Comment veux-tu réussir à poser ainsi ?  
  
-Je suis désolé. _Le brun baissa la tête honteux_.  
  
_Le blond décida de prendre les choses en main, il prit les mains du jeune adolescent et le mena jusqu'au canapé où il devait poser. Il s'assit près de lui et commença à lui raconter des anecdotes et des blagues. Le natté se détendit peu à peu et une heure plus tard, il était prêt à poser. Le blond lui demanda timidement de détacher ses cheveux, Duo eut l'air surpris mais il accepta la requête du peintre qui l'aida à défaire sa longue natte.  
_  
**POV DE ZECHS**  
  
J'avais tant espérer le moment où je pourrais plonger mes doigts dans cette abondante chevelure. Je les imaginais doux mais ils le sont encore plus de ce que je pensais, mes mains se perdent totalement dans ces mèches que je caresse avec tendresse. Je remet correctement ses mèches en place qui viennent encadrer son visage d'ange formant une auréole, il est irrésistible... Un messager des dieux... C'est le terme pour le qualifier... Je lui demande de s'allonger à moitié sur le canapé, et je le fais tenir sur le côté, son bras posé sur l'accoudoir et soutenant sa tête et ses cheveux s'éparpillant sur le canapé en une cascade de miel. Son regard est absolument parfait, un regard mystérieux, envoûtant... Il ne ressemble plus à un enfant ainsi, il est une invitation à la luxure... Son regard est si intense, je m'y perd totalement... Puis le peintre reprend ses droits et je commence à peindre mentalement son image veillant à occuper toute la place sur la toile. Puis je me lance commençant par dessiner son corps, ses langues jambes galbées, son ventre plat, ses doigts longs et fins... J'ai du mal à retranscrire sa peau laiteuse mais après plusieurs mélanges j'obtiens la couleur que j'attendais. Après plus d'une heure, je passe au visage, le passage le plus important... Je dois retranscrire chaque détail de son visage d'ange et surtout je dois réussir à peindre ses yeux améthyste...  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'attaque enfin au dessin de ces yeux. Je dessine le contour de l'oeil, les cils... Puis j'essaye plusieurs mélanges mais je n'arrive pas à saisir la nuance de ses yeux, ce reflet si particulier qui se lit dans ses yeux. Je commence à désespérer de ne pas trouver la bonne couleur... Je me rapproche de lui me mettant à genoux et observant de plus près cette couleur si unique. Je vois tous les traits de sa rétine... Je me perd une nouvelle fois dans son regard alors que lui aussi me fixe, j'ai l'impression qu'un courant électrique me traverse... Je retourne à mon tableau avant de perdre le contrôle. Et je réessaye inlassablement de trouver le bon mélange. J'évite d'exploser de joie à travers toute la villa alors que j'applique la couleur tant attendue sur la toile. Maintenant il faut réussir à retranscrire la lueur de joie omniprésente dans ses yeux améthyste en plus de faire la lueur mystérieuse et envoûtant qu'il arbore en ce moment même.  
  
Je m'étonne de voir Duo si calme, lui d'habitude surexcité... Il n'a même pas l'air gêné... Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de totalement différent et j'aime cet aspect mature mais je préfère le Duo qui saute partout et son babillage incessant... Il est si différent des autres personnes, il a quelque chose d'unique... Une innocence que peu de gens possèdent et j'espère qu'il réussira à la garder malgré le temps et les difficultés de la vie qu'il va devoir affronter comme chaque personne. J'aimerais protéger cet ange... Je finis la dernière retouche aux yeux et je regarde mon travail satisfait mais un nouvel obstacle se dresse devant moi, comment retranscrire la douceur et la beauté de ses cheveux ? Comment dessiner cette cascade de miel avec tous ces reflets ? Je prépare plusieurs mélanges pour pouvoir peindre toutes les nuances qui apparaissent dans cette abondante chevelure. Je me rappelle de la douceur de cette texture alors que mes mains démêlaient tendrement les mèches... Un frisson me parcoure l'échine avant que je ne me ressaisisse, je ne dois pas profiter de la situation et je ne veux pas lui ôter son innocence, je ne veux pas souiller cet ange en le touchant. Je ne le mérite pas...   
  
Je peins ses cheveux doucement respectant la disposition de chaque mèche, respectant chaque reflet, certains sont dorés d'autres tirent plus vers le marron, les racines sont plus foncées alors que les pointes tirent vers le blond. Je m'applique à ma tâche, totalement concentré mais soudain ma vision se trouble, j'ai une sorte de vertige. Je recule un peu et ferme les yeux sous la douleur si intense et le manque de repaire car ma tête me tourne. J'entend du bruit, Duo vient sûrement de se lever, sa voix inquiète me parvient alors que je tombe à genoux... J'ai une crise... Je n'en avais pas eu depuis tellement longtemps et voilà que ça recommence et au très mauvais moment... Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache...  
  
-Zechs répond moi ! Zechs dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire !  
  
J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ça va aller mais c'est le noir absolu autour de moi. J'entend Duo crier à l'aide puis des bruits de pas précipités, la voix de mon majordome s'élève dans la pièce, il appelle les secours et mon médecin personnel. Je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps cette douleur et je me sens partir doucement...  
  
############  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
Je reste concentré sur ma tache, ne bougeant pas pour faciliter le travail de Zechs, je m'étonne moi-même de mon sérieux mais cette atmosphère me détend et le "massage" que Zechs m'a fait en défaisant ma natte a provoqué une étrange sensation en moi... Et quand il m'a regardé avec ce regard d'émerveillement comme si j'étais un trésor, je me suis senti particulier pour la première fois de ma vie. Quand il s'est approché pour regarder plus attentivement mes yeux, mon coeur a raté un battement, il était si près... Je sentais son souffle chaud faire voler quelques-unes de mes mèches... C'était si agréable, presque féerique. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste éternellement ainsi à me contempler comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante à ses yeux... Mais il est reparti à son travail, il valait mieux car j'avais vraiment très envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de me perdre dans son regard turquoise. Puis quelques temps après j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait bizarre, quand je l'ai vu tenir fermement sa tête entre ses mains avec cette expression de souffrance, je me suis immédiatement levé... J'ai eu si peur quand il est tombé à terre mais encore plus quand il n'a pas répondu à mes appels comme s'il n'était pas présent à mes côtés... Il semblait si perdu... Alors j'ai crié à l'aide car la situation me dépassait totalement, je ne savais pas quoi faire... J'étais un gamin complètement perdu face à l'inconnu, face à l'impensable... Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés rapidement et nous les suivons vers l'hôpital. Je suis au côté du majordome qui conduit ne respectant pas les limitations de vitesse ne voulant pas perdre l'ambulance de vue. Je suis inquiet, je me ronge les ongles... Seigneur, je vous en prie, faites qu'il s'en sorte... Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre... Il est le seul avec qui je me sens exceptionnel, aux yeux de qui je suis quelqu'un et non pas un gamin insupportable et étrange... Ne me l'enlevez pas par pitié... Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour pour qu'il reste à mes côtés...  
  
**A SUIVRE**


End file.
